Kim Family Series 2 :: My Place
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Kalau kau ingin aku bahagia.. Maka izinkan aku tetap bersama mereka. Second story published. RnR, please..


" _Umma.. Aku haus.. Kita udah tiga jam nungguin appa, kemana appa?" Gumam seorang gadis kecil yang masih berusia empat tahun. Wajahnya mungil dan rambut tipisnya diikat kebelakang. Dua buah telur mengembung dipipi chubby-nya disaat ia bicara._

_Seorang yeojya menunduk menatapnya. " Kalau begtiu.. Kamu tunggu disini.. Umma mau beli minum dulu, ya.."_

_Gadis kecil itu mengangguk. " Nae, umma."_

_Yeojya itu langsung berjalan meninggalkan anak kecil itu. Sebelumnya ia menyuruh gadis itu menjaga tas besar yang mereka bawa. Dan kini gadis kecil itu tengah berdiri sendirian dipinggir jalan yang cukup sepi itu._

" _Umma lama.." Keluhnya sambil berjongkok dan mengalihkan pandangan kesegala arah._

_Tiga puluh menit.._

" _Umma.." Gadis kecil itu mulai ketakutan._

_Satu jam.._

_Gadis itu kini tengah menangis. " Umma.. Umma dimana..? Wookie takut umma.." Isaknya pilu. Kausnya sudah lusuh dan basah karena air matanya. " Umma!" Ia mulai berteriak memanggil ummanya._

_Tak ada jawaban. Gadis itu tak berani pergi mencari ummanya. Ia takut ummanya kembali dan dia tak disini._

_Tapi selama tiga jam ia menunggu sambil menangis. Langit mulai gelap dan udara semakin dingin di musim gugur tahun ini. " Umma.." Gadis kecil itu menyerah. Ia duduk dipinggir jalan sambil menanis memanggil ummanya yang tak kunjung kembali._

" _Ah, chagiya.. Kenapa menangis sendirian? Dimana umma-mu?"Teguran lembut seorang yeojya membuat gadis kecil itu mengangkat wajahnya. Ditatapnya yeojya cantik berambut agak pirang dan panjang yang kini tengah berjongkok dihadapannya._

_Yeojya itu membelai rambut gadis itu lembut. " Chagiya.. Kenapa kamu menangis? Dimana umma-mu?"_

_Gadis kecil itu menggeleng lemas. " Umma.. Nggak kembali.. Umma meninggalkanku.. Aku nggak tau." Jawabnya pelan sambil menunduk dan kembali menangis. " Umma nggak balik kesini.. Aku menunggunya sejak sore.. Umma.."_

_Yeojya itu menatap tas besar yang ada disamping gadis kecil itu. Diraihnya tas itu dan dibukanya. Matanya kaget saat melihat isinya adalah setumpukan baju anak kecil. Baju si gadis kecil itu! Ia melihat sebuah kertas didalamnya.._

_Perlahan diraih kertas itu dan dibacanya tulisan yang terpampang._

' _Tolong rawat anakku. Namanya Ryeowook.' Satu kalimat itu otomatis membuat yeojya itu tercengang sambil menatap gadis kecil yang masih menangis. Air mata yeojya itu tumpah dan dia langsung memeluk gadis kecil itu erat._

" _Umma-mu.. Mungkin nggak akan datang.. Maukah kau ke rumah bibi?" Tanyanya lembut._

" _Umma pasti kembali!" Seru si gadis kecil sambil meronta. " Umma bilang aku nggak boleh ikut sama orang asing."_

_Yeojya itu mengencangkan pelukannya dan menggendong si gadis kecil. Ditatapnya mata gadis kecil itu lembut. " Bibi bukanlah orang jahat, chagiya.. Percayalah.. Kau akan senang kalau kerumah bibi. Mau, ya?"_

" _Lalu umma?"_

_Yeojya itu hanya tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah gadis kecil itu. " Aku yang akan jadi umma-mu mulai sekarang."

* * *

_

**KIM FAMILY SERIES 2

* * *

**

**Cast ::**

**Kim Youngwoon as Appa**

**Kim Jungsoo as Umma**

**Kim Heechul as 1****st**** Daughter**

**Kim Yesung as 1****st**** Son**

**Kim Ryeowook as 2****nd**** Daughter**

**Kim Kibum as 3****rd**** Daughter**

**Kim Kyuhyun as 2****nd**** Son**

**Figur ::**

**ZhouMi

* * *

**

**Second Story ::**

**My Place**

Pov :: Kim Ryeowook

.

Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku kepikiran beberapa hari ini.

Bukan tentang hubunganku dengan Yesung oppa, kok. Sampai saat ini hubungan kami sangat lancar. Aku senang karena kami sudah berpacaran lebih dari setahun dan nggak ada masalah diantara kami.

Ah, ya.. Hal yang membuatku kepikiran itu tentang..

Hmm…

" Gyaaah! Noona! Rotiku!"

Aku tersentak begitu magnae Kyuhyun membentakku sambil berlari masuk ke dalam dapur. Aku langsung menunduk menatap roti yang sudah hangus. Hyaa! Aku kebanyakan melamun pagi ini!

Aku langsung mengambil roti itu panik. " Panas!" Seruku sambil melempar roti itu dan mengibas- ngibaskan tanganku yang panas dan melepuh.

" Hati- hati Wookie!" Yesung oppa berlari menghampiriku dan langsung menarikku menuju westafel dan membasahi tanganku. Rasanya jadi sejuk dan lebih baik. " Kau ini kenapa nggak pakai serbet. Dasar ceroboh." Ucapnya lagi sambil menatap tanganku yang kini dingin. Ia memandangi wajahku dan tersenyum lembut sambil menghela nafas. " Aku khawatir."

" Nae, oppa. Mianhae." Gumamku sambil mengangguk.

" Ah, itu rotiku! Kalau begitu punya noona kumakan!" Aku menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk dikursiku dan menarik rotiku dan hendak meletakannya ke piringnya.

" Kyuhyun!" Appa langsung membentak Kyuhyun. " Panggang rotimu sendiri!"

Kyuhyun meringis dan dengan adegan slow motion dia meletakkan rotiku ke tempatnya semula sambil cengengesan. " Piss appa." Ujarnya santai sambil mengambil roti lainnya dan memakannya tanpa dipanggang atau diolesi selai.

" Waeyo?" Umma berjalan keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan langsung mengarah kepadaku yang masih berdiri diam. " Ayo. Kita harus obati lukamu, Wookie." Dengan lembut Umma melepaskan tangan Yesung oppa yang masih memegangi tanganku. " Wookie nggak akan terluka, Sungie. Kau tenang aja."

" Umma.. Aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkan yeojyaku."

Sontak kurasakan wajahku memerah dan jantungku berdegup keras. " Oppa." Gumamku pelan menahan malu. Dan namja itu hanya cengengesan. Dasar! Sudah kuliah bukannya dewasa sedikit justru makin kekanak- kanakkan.

Umma langsung menuntunku masuk ke kamarnya dan aku langsung duduk di tepi tempat tidur umma. Kutatap ummaku itu mengambil kotak p3k dan kembali menghampiriku.

Umma tersenyum sambil mengoleskan salep ke jariku yang melepuh. " Ada yang kau pikirkan, chagiya?" Tanyanya lembut.

" Ani." Jawabku pelan. Setengahnya berbohong. Aku nggak mau umma tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. Umma bisa khawatir.

Umma mengangguk dan setelah mengobati lukaku dia menepuk bahuku. " Nae, Wookie. Kau tahu sudah berapa tahun umma merawatmu?" Tanyanya sambil duduk disampingku dan menatap lurus kedepan.

" Empat belas tahun, kan? Wae?" Aku yang bingung menatapnya.

Umma tertawa pelan. " Kau nggak bisa berbohong. Umma tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi kalau kau nggak mau cerita umma nggak akan memaksa. Umma tahu kau sudah besar dan sudah nggak sepantasnya umma memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil dan ikut campur masalahmu." Umma menoleh menatapku sambil tersenyum lembut. " Tapi, kalau masalahmu itu berat, kau boleh kok cerita pada umma."

Aku mengangguk sambil memeluk umma. " Nae, ."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nae, aku yakin kalian semua sudah tahu siapa aku. Ya, Kim Ryeowook. Putri kedua di keluarga Kim. Dan aku juga tahu kalau kalian semua pasti tahu seperti apa kondisi keluargaku. Aku beserta keempat saudaraku nggak memiliki hubungan darah dengan appa dan umma. Kami berlima anak angkat.

Heechul eonnie, kakak pertamaku itu sekarang sudah kuliah di Sangji university, fakultas fotografi, semester lima. Dia sangat berbakat dalam dunia fotografi. Yeojya yang tegas dan galak. Namun dia sangat pengertian dan sosok yang kukagumi kedua setelah umma.

Lalu, orang yang paling berharga setelah appa dan umma. Yesung oppa. Kakakku. Ya, sekaligus pacarku. Ya, hubungan kami sempat mengalami masalah dulu saat aku dan oppa ketahuan pacaran, tapi sekarang semua sudah berlalu. Saat ini oppa kuliah di Chungwoon university dan mengambil jurusan seni.

Lalu Kibum. Dia itu seumuran denganku, kami hanya berbeda dua bulan dan aku lebih tua. Yeojya itu sekarang kelas tiga dan sekelas denganku. Tadinya Kibum sekolah di SM high school. Tapi karena ada masalah, dia pindah ke Suju high school.

Lalu si magnae Kyuhyun. Saat ini dia sudah kelas dua namun tetap saja nggak dewasa. Ia masih suka mengganggu kami bahkan umma dan appa. Maniak game namun otaknya cemerlang dan sangat pintar.

Inilah keluargaku. Keluarga yang hangat dan amat sangat kusayangi.

" Wookie eonnie.." Kibum duduk di sebelahku sambil menatapku dengan mata jernihnya yang teduh. " Ada masalah, ya?" Tanyanya pelan.

Aku menggeleng. " Ani, Kibummie. Waeyo? Apa aku keihatan seperti anak yang bermasalah? Aku ini anak baik- baik, lho." Balasku setengah bergurau. Dan untungnya Kibummie menanggapinya sebagai lelucon dan tertawa pelan.

" Aku kira eonnie sedang ada masalah. Heechul eonnie kemarin bertanya padaku ada apa denganmu. Eonnie belakangan ini murung. Belum lagi tadi pagi nggak biasanya roti yang eonnie panggang gosong." Jelasnya lagi dengan wajah penasaran.

Aku diam. " Nae, aku nggak punya masalah, kok." Ucapku.

Kibumming mengalah dan menghela nafas. " Ya, sudah. Tapi kalau ada apa- apa eonnie harus cerita padaku."

" Baik." Kutepuk bahunya dan berdiri. " Aku ke klub memasak dulu, ya.." Ucapku sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kibummie yang langsung bergabung dengan Sungmin dan teman kami yang lain.

Di koridor aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Keluargaku benar- benar memanjakanku. Aku nggak mau merepotkan mereka hanya karena pemikiran bodohku ini. Pokoknya berpikir positive-lah Wookie. Jangan bikin keluargamu cemas.

" Kalau menghela nafas terus hidupmu nggak akan bahagia, lho."

Kudengar suara itu. Suara yang amat kukenal. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke kelas yang ada disampingku. Dan kulihat seorang namja tinggi dengan senyum sempurna tengah menatapku lembut dan tersenyum sangat manis. " Zhoumi." Aku langsung berjalan menghampiri Zhoumi. Setelah naik ke kelas tiga, aku nggak lagi sekelas dengannya. Padahal aku sudah sekelas dengannya selama dua tahun dulu.

" Buatkan aku kreker ubi." Lanjutnya lagi sambil tertawa pelan.

Kupukul bahu namja itu. " Enak aja main pesan- pesan sesukamu. Aku kan bukan kokimu, Zhou."

Zhoumi tertawa dan langsung mengacak- acak rambutku. " Kangen sekali aku denganmu. Sejak naik kelas tiga kita kan jadi jarang bertemu."

Aku mengangguk. Aku juga sangat merindukan namja ini. " Kalau kau mau kau boleh ikut denganku ke ruang klub. Aku mau memasak untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Kita bisa ngobrol banyak disana, kan? Disini terlalu berisik." Usulku sambil merapihkan kembali rambutku yang berantakan.

Kedua mata Zhoumi langsung terbuka lebar. " Oke! Itu ide yang paling jenius Wookie. Kau jenius!" Tanpa banyak bicara namja itu langsung merangkul pundakku dan mendorongku berjalan menyusuri koridor.

" Wookie noona! Jangan selingkuh!" Kudengar seruan Kyuhyun dari dalam sebuah kelas. Aku menengok ke dalam kelas itu dan kudapati adikku sedang duduk di atas meja bersama dengan beberapa teman namjanya. Dia nyengir.

" Aku ambil noona-mu yang berharga ini, Kyu!" Zhoumi yang membalas.

" Zhoumi hyung akan kena masalah sama Yesung hyung." Ancam Kyuhyun lagi sambil tertawa iblis.

" Sudah, ah! Apaan sih kalian berdua. Dasar nggak jelas!" Balasku sambil menyunggingkan senyumanku dan berjalan melewati kelas Kyuhyun.

" Noona! Buatkan aku omelette!" Kyuhyun berteriak lagi dan kudengar Zhoumi tertawa geli disampingku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Dasar Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sebenarnya apa yang aku pikirkan belakangan hari ini?

Hmm.. Seorang yeojya.

Ya, yeojya aneh yang belakangan ini selalu kulihat berkeliaran di dekat rumah kami.

Waktu itu aku melihatnya sedang berdiri mematung di depan rumah. Tadinya aku berpikir dia akan masuk ke dalam rumah atau dia salah seorang teman umma. Tapi sepertinya bukan, saat aku menyapanya, dia langsung berlalu begitu saja tanpa menjawab sapaanku.

Dan bukan hanya itu saja. Kadang kalau aku sedang di lantai dua rumahku, aku melhat yeojya itu bolak- balik di depan rumahku sambil memandang ke rumah dengan tatapan yang nggak aku mengerti.

Ada apa dengan yeojya itu?

Aku ingin bertanya pada umma, tapi aku takut umma cemas dan khawatir. Jadi selama ini aku diam saja. Toh, sampai sekarang nggak ada masalah yang terjadi di keluarga kami. Jadi tenang saja, deh.

Kubaca pesan singkat dari Yesung oppa yang baru kuterima.

" _Malam ini aku pulang telat. Tolong beritahu umma, chagiya. Aku makan malam diluar. Oh, iya. Wookie sedang menginginkan apa? Kalau sempat aku akan belikan."_

Aku tertawa dan langsung mengetik pesan balasan untuknya. _"Aku hanya ingin oppa jaga diri dan jangan telat makan malam. Sampai bertemu nanti."_

Aku langsung memasukkan ponselku ke saku rokku. Aku baru saja pulang dari minimarket. Umma memintaku untuk membeli cereal yang sudah habis dan beberapa barang. Aku menatap lurus kedepan dan langkahku langsung berhenti saat aku melihat sesuatu. Aku berdiri sedikit jauh dari rumahku.

Yeojya itu.. Berdiri tak jauh di depanku..

Menatapku.

Deg. Perasaanku nggak enak. Kenapa jantungku berdegup keras?

Aku menunduk sambil mencengkram kantong belanjaku. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu perasaanku. Kenapa aku merasa takut. Kupercepat langkahku hingga aku melewati yeojya yang diam terpaku dipinggir jalan itu.

" Wookie."

Deg! Tadi.. Dia memanggil namaku?

" Wookie." Ulang yeojya itu lebih jelas.

Aku menoleh perlahan. Detak jantungku semakin kacau dan nggak beraturan. Saat aku menoleh, yeojya itu sudah memutar tubuhnya menatapku. Ia menangis sambil tersenyum penuh haru. Kenapa dia? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia tahu namaku? Kenapa aku merasa sesuatu hal yang nggak bisa kujelaskan?

" Wookie. Ini umma!" Yeojya itu langsung berlari memelukku.

Hah? Apa yang dia katakan tadi? Umma? U-m-m-a? Bukan! Umma-ku adalah Kim Jungsoo! Bukan yeojya yang nggak kukenal ini. Jangan sentuh aku! Kenapa aku merasa takut sekali sekarang!

Aku langsung menghentakkan tangan yeojya itu dan dia menatapku kalut. " U-ummaku bukan kau!" Seruku gemetar. Kucengkram kantong belanjaanku semakin erat. Aku harus lari! Nae, kau memang harus lari Kim Ryeowook. Rumahmu tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Tapi kenapa? Kakiku nggak bisa kugerakan? Mataku terus menatap yeojya yang kini menangis itu.

" Wo-wookie.. Kau nggak mengingat umma? Ini umma! Umma yang melahirkanmu!"

Jger! Saaat ia mengatakn hal itu aku merasa petir menyambar tubuhku.

Brugh! Aku langsung jatuh terduduk di jalan. Kantong belanjaanku dan isinya kini sudah berantakan. Kutatap yeojya itu.

Umma? Orang yang melahirkanku? Orang yang membuangku!

" Wookie?"

Sebuah suara itu seakan membuang segala rasa kagetku. Namun yang kini kurasakan justru ketakutan yang teramat- sangat. Aku tahu siapa yang memanggilku. Dengan gemetar aku menoleh kebelakang.

Umma sedang menatapku sambil mengerutkan keningnya. " Waeyo, chagiya?" Tanyanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke yeojya di hadapanku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kugenggam tanganku erat. Jantungku berdegup keras.

" Tenanglah, chagiya.." Yesung oppa langsung merunduk di hadapanku dan menggenggam tangaku erat.

Hangat. Kehangatan tangannya membuat perasaanku lebih tenang. Yesung oppa baru sampai rumah saat Kyuhyun meneleponnya. Dia nggak jadi pulang telat saat Kyuhyun cerita ada masalah dirumah.

Yesung oppa tersenyum. " Kau harus tenang." Ulangnya.

" Nae, arraseo. Tapi aku takut." Balasku dengan suara gemetar. Air mata mulai menyengat mataku. Buru- buru kulepas satu tanganku dari genggaman Yesung oppa dan mengucek mataku yang basah. " Aku takut oppa.." Bisikku lagi.

Aku nggak bohong. Aku sangat takut.

Aku takut dengan keputusan dan apa yang sedang dibicarakan umma dan appa dengan yeojya yang mengaku umma-ku itu. Orang yang melahirkanku, namun dengan teganya membuangku. Aku takut dia akan membawaku pergi sekarang! Dan aku nggak mau pergi dari rumah ini!

Kreek. Heechul eonnie masuk ke dalam kamarku dengan tampang kesal.

Kualihkan pandanganku kearahnya. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi. Kalau tidak, Heechul eonnie nggak mungkin bertampang kesal seperti itu.

" Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apa yeojya itu akan membawa Wookie noona?" Tanya Kyuhyun cepat.

Heechul eonnie mendengus sambil menatapku yang masih menatapnya was- was. " Appa menyuruhku menunggu disini. Amarahku nggak bisa kutahan saat yeojya itu bilang dia membuang Wookie karena masalah keuangan. Karena takut aku lepas kendali, appa menyuruhku naik jadinya." Jawabnya.

Aku semakin tegang. Aku dibuang.. Karena masalah ekonomi?

Tes. Air mataku mengalir sudah. Rasanya sakit mengetahui kebenarannya. Aku dibuang hanya karena masalah ekonomi? Apa dia nggak berpikir bagaimana jadinya bila aku nggak dipungut seseorang. Aku bisa aja mati terlantar di jalan. Apa sebegitu mudahnya dia membuangku..? Dan sekarang ingin mengambilku lagi?

" Wookie. Sudahlah." Yesung oppa langsung duduk disampingku sambil memelukku. Dia mencium kepalaku dan mengusap bahuku yang masih gemetar. " Aku nggak akan menyuruhmu berhenti menangis, Wookie. Kau bisa menangis sepuasmu. Tapi kau juga harus berjanji, setelah kau menangis kau harus kembali tegar, chagiya." Bisiknya lembut ditelingaku.

Aku menangguk dan langsung memeluk Yesung oppa. Keberadaannya disisiku membuatku jauh lebih baik. Aku langsung menangis dalam pelukannya. " O-oppa.." Panggilku.

" Nae, chagi?"

" Kumohon.. Jangan biarkan dia membawaku keluar dari rumah ini.. Aku takut.." Isakku pilu. Ya, hatiku sangat sakit karena dipenuhi rasa takut dan kecewa. Yesung oppa nggak membalas ucapanku.

" Sudahlah, Wookie.." Kudengar suara Heechul eonnie pelan.

Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyudahi semua ini? Kenapa selalu aku yang mengalami semuanya? Hukuman macam apa ini!

Kriiek. Lagi- lagi pintu kamarku terbuka.

" Chagiya.." Kudengar suara appa.

Aku langsung melepas pelukanku dari Yesung oppa dan mengalihkan pandanganku kearah appa yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum. " Nae, appa?" Tanyaku masih sambil terisak pelan.

Umma masuk kedalam kamarku. Matanya sembab dan merah. Umma menangis?

" Sudah malam.. Kalian semua kembali ke kamar." Ucap appa pelan namun terdengar perintah didalamnya. " Appa dan umma ingin bicara sebentar dengan Wookie."

" Lalu ahjumma itu?" Kibum berjalan mendekati appa dan umma.

Appa tersenyum lagi sambil mengusap kepala Kibum penuh sayang. " Dia sudah pulang. Kalian semua jangan khawatir. Sekarang tidur." Ia kembali menatap kami bergantian. Dan aku tahu, nggak akan ada yang membantah perintah appa.

Perlahan Kibum keluar dari kamarku. Kyuhyun menyusulnya. Heechul eonnie masih berdiri di dekat appa dan umma. " Yesung." Panggilnya mengingatkan Yesung oppa yang masih merangkulku. Heechul eonnie berjalan keluar.

" Apa aku nggak boleh tetap disini?" Aku menatap wajah Yesung oppa yang sarat dengan permohonan. Kutatap lagi appa dan umma. Appa menggeleng pelan. Yesung oppa langsung menghela nafas dan berdiri.

Aku nggak mau kau pergi oppa..

Namja itu menatapku dengan tatapan matanya yang teduh.

Jangan pergi oppa.. Kumohon..

" Nae, Wookie.. Kalau ada apa- apa kau harus langsung kasih tau aku." Yesung oppa langsung menunduk dan mencium keningku. " Selamat malam, chagiya." Bisiknya lembut dan sekilas ia mencium bibirku. Barulah Yesung oppa berjalan meninggalkanku.

Tinggalah kami bertiga. Aku hanya bisa menatap kedua orang tuaku dengan tegang dan perasaanku kalut. Sedangkan umma nggak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari wajahku. Appa mendekatkan wajahnya pada umma dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Ada apa?

Appa langsung berjalan keluar dari kamarku dan menutup pintu kamarku rapat. Setelah kesunyian meredam suasana diantara aku dan umma. Umma berjalan gontai kearahku. Umma langsung menunduk dihadapanku dan menggenggam kedua tanganku erat.

Air matanya mengalir.

Kurasakan tangan umma dingin dan gemetar. Tapi dia masih tersenyum,. Hatiku benar- benar tercekat melihat orang yang kusayangi kini tengah mencoba tersenyum sebisa mungkin padahal akulah yang paling paham bagaimana perasaan umma saat ini. Dia pasti merasa bingung dan terluka.

" Umma!" Aku langsung memeluk umma dan menangis. " Umma.. Kumohon jangan buang aku. Aku nggak mau kembali padanya! Dia pernah membuangku! Aku membencinya umma.. Kumohon jangan berikan aku padanya!" Isakku pilu.

Umma nggak membalas ucapanku. Kedua lengannya kini memelukku erat dan ia terisak pelan.

" Umma.. Katakan sesuatu.." Isakku lagi.

" Wookie.." Umma membuka suaranya. " Mianhae, chagiya.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aargh.. Kepalaku rasanya sakit. Mau pecah.

Aku nggak paham dengan apa yang dimaksud umma. Semalam umma hanya terus terusan bilang mianhae tanpa memberikan alasan yang pasti. Dan aku tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

" Eonnie." Kibum menepuk bahuku pelan. " Gwaencahanayo? Wajahmu pucat."

Aku menggeleng pelan.

" Noona lebih baik istirahat." Aku menengadah dan kulihat magnae Kyuhyun sudah menatapku serba salah. Jarang- jarang wajah isengnya berubah begitu, kan?

Kali ini aku mengangguk. " Kurasa aku memang butuh istirahat."

Nae, aku sangat lelah.

Aku langsung berdiri.

" Aku akan mengantarmu." Sebelum Kibum berdiri aku langsung menahannya. " Eonnie?"

" Aku bisa sendiri." Jawabku tenang dan aku langsung berlalu meninggalkan kedua adikku itu. Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor yang cukup ramai saat istirahat. Pandanganku kabur. Aku merasa wilayah sekitarku kini berputar- putar dan semakin gelap. Ah, kau nggak boleh pingsan.

Lagi- lagi kurasakan air mataku sudah mengalir lagi.

Jangan menangis Wookie!

Lemas.. Aku nggak kuat lagi..

" Wookie!" Tiba- tiba kurasakan seseorang merengkuh kedua bahuku dan menahanku. Aku mencoba menatap siapa dia. Meski aku nggak bisa jelas melihatnya, tapi aku tahu Zhoumi yang berada disampingku sekarang. " Kau sakit? Apa yang terjadi?" Suaranya terdengar panik.

Kucengkram bahu namja itu. " Zhou.."

" A-apa?"

" Bawa aku pergi dari sini." Bisikku pilu.

" Eh? Apa maksudmu Wookie?"

" Bawa aku keluar dari sekolah ini. Aku ingin membolos."

" Tapi!"

" Zhou.." Aku menarik nafas pelan untuk mengatur suaraku yang semakin lemah. " Kumohon.." Lanjutku sambil menatap lurus mata Zhoumi yang kini hanya bisa memandangiku kebingungan. Air mataku sudah nggak bisa kutahan lagi.

Zhoumi mengangguk. " Baiklah. Aku akan membawamu keluar." Bisiknya pelan agar nggak ada orang lain yang dengar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Apa kau tahu apa arti langit mendung?

Ya, itu artinya langit akan menangis. Mengguyur bumi ini dengan air matanya. Kenapa langit harus menangis? Bukannya langit bukan mahluk yang memiliki perasaan?

Setiap hal yang ada di dunia ini pasti memiliki perasaan. Langit menangis untuk menumpahkan perasaannya. Dan setelah ia puas menangis maka itulah saatnya ia akan kembali cerah dan terang.

Akupun ingin seperti itu. Setelah aku menangis habis- habisan. Aku ingin bahagia..

Sekarang, aku berada di taman yang dekat dengan sekolahku. Ya, Zhoumi membawaku kesini setelah aku memintanya membawaku pergi dari sekolah.

Zhoumi tetap nggak berkata apa- apa sampai aku selesai bercerita tentang yeojya yang mengaku ibuku itu padanya. Namja itu menatap lurus kedepan dengan sorot matanya yang tajam dan tegas.

" Kau dengarkan aku kan, Zhou?"

Zhoumi mengangguk. " Lalu, apa yang dikatakan pacarmu itu?"

Gantian aku yang diam dan langsung menunduk. " Yesung oppa belum mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya menyuruhku untuk tetap tenang. Tapi aku nggak bisa tenang.. Aku terus merasa takut.." Kututup wajahku dan kembali menangis.

Zhoumi hanya bergumam kecil. Perlahan ia menarik wajahku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. " Kau terlihat sangat lelah Wookie. Aku tahu kau pasti nggak tidur semalaman. Sekarang, istirahatlah. Aku akan menjagamu disini." Ucapnya.

Enath kenapa kata- kata Zhoumi membuat perasaanku lebih ringan. Aku mengangguk dan perlahan memejamkan mataku. Aku memang sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Aku nggak berani untuk tidur semalam. Aku takut aku akan mengalami mimpi buruk tentang keluargaku. Tapi sekarang, sepertinya semua akan baik- baik saja. Zhoumi ada disisiku saat ini. Sahabatku yang paling baik..

Aku nggak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur. Tapi sebuah suara membangunkanku. Baru saja aku hendak membuka mataku namun nggak jadi begitu aku sadar yang kudengar adalah suara Yesung oppa. Aku tetap diposisiku. Pura- pura tidur.

Kenapa dia disini?

" Kau nggak akan paham dengan situasi kami saat ini." Kudengar suara Yesung oppa terdengar pelan. Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

" Aku memang nggak paham. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau menjaga Wookie. Aku melepaskan Wookie untukmu karena aku tahu kaulah namja yang bisa membahagiakannya. Tapi disaat ia ketakutan karena harus dipisahkan dengan keluarganya apa yang kau lakukan? Kau hanya menyuruhnya untuk tetap tenang. Harusnya kau tahu bagaimana sifat Wookie. Dia nggak mungkin tetap tenang!" Suara Zhoumi meninggi. Ia membentak Yesung oppa cepat.

Zhoumi.. Jangan bilang begitu.. Itu kan bukan salah Yesung oppa.

Ah, aku harus menahan diriku. Aku ingin mendengar semuanya yang mereka bicarakan.

" Kadang untuk mempertahankan sesuatu yang paling berharga, kau juga harus rela kehilangan sesuatu yang setara, Zhoumi. Dan saat ini keluargaku sedang mempertaruhkan hal itu."

Balasan Yesung oppa membuat jantungku lagi- lagi berdebar nggak karuan.

" Maksudmu?" Tanya Zhoumi pelan.

" Orang itu adalah ibu kandung Wookie. Dia punya surat sah yang menyatakan Wookie adalah anaknya. Sedangkan kami, Wookie hanyalah anak yang ditemukan umma dipinggir jalan. Ia nggak memiliki surat adopsi yang sah dari panti asuhan seperti aku dan saudaraku yang lain. Dengan itu saja kau sudah tahu kan kalau posisi keluargaku sekarang juga sulit."

Keduanya diam. Nggak ada yang bicara selama beberapa detik.

" Umma dan appa sangat ingin mempertahankan Wookie. Begitupun aku. Aku nggak mau kehilangan orang yang paling kucintai. Tapi.."

Lagi- lagi suara Yesung oppa hilang.

" Yeojya itu bilang kalau keluarga kami nggak menyerahkan Wookie. Dia akan menggunakan jalur hukum."

Aahh… Apa? Jalur hukum?

Kugigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan perasaanku. Kalau dia membawa kasus ini ke jalur hukum. Jelas saja keluargaku yang akan kena masalah besar. Dan hasil pengadilan juga pasti sudah terlihat. Yeojya itu memiliki semua surat sah atas diriku. Aku pasti akan diserahkan padanya!

Aku nggak mau hal itu terjadi!

" Sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku hanya diam. Saat ini umma dan appa juga sedang berusaha memikirkan masalah ini." Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekatiku. " Zhoumi, tolong naikkan dia ke punggungku. Biar kubawa dia pulang. Dia benar- benar lelah."

Perlahan kurasakan tangan Zhoumi mengangkat tubuhku dengan sepelan mungkin. Dia nggak mau membangunkanku? Tapi aku sudah bangun. Saat berikutnya aku merasakan punggung Yesung oppa yang hangat. Namja itu langsung mengangkat tubuhku dengan mudah.

" Terima kasih sudah menjaganya." Kudengar lagi suara Yesung oppa.

" Hey.." Kali ini suara Zhoumi.

" Hm?"

" Aku tahu kalau kau nggak akan membiarkan Wookie sedih tanpa alasan yang tepat. Maaf karena aku sudah menuduhmu sembarangan. Kumohon.. Jaga Wookie. Aku nggak sanggup melihatnya rapuh seperti ini. Sudah cukup aku melihatnya dulu saat ia kabur dari rumah kalian."

Zhoumi.. Gomawo..

" Aku akan selalu menjaganya, Zhoumi. Gomawo." Yesung oppa langsung berjalan meninggalkan Zhoumi.

Hening…

Apa ini saatnya kubuka mataku?

" Wookie.." Kudengar oppa memanggilku. " Saranghae." Bisiknya lembut.

Oppa.. Kau tahu aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Aku nggak mau kehilanganmu juga keluarga kita. Tapi aku lebih nggak mau lagi kalau yeojya itu membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan dan keluarga kita semakin terancam.

Perlahan kueratkan tanganku memeluk Yesung oppa dari belakang.

" Wookie? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya lembut.

Aku mengangguk. " Oppa.. Apa kau tahu?"

" Tahu apa?"

" Aku.. Aku benar- benar bahagia menjadi kekasih sekaligus adikmu. Oppa, jeongmal saranghamnida. Yeongwonhi.. Saranghaeyo." Kucium pipi Yesung oppa sekilas dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahku di bahunya.

Yesung oppa tertawa pelan. Namun nadanya terdengar sarat dengan kesedihan. " Aku tahu, kok." Jawabnya. " Nado saranghae, Wookie."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Beberapa hari berlalu dan nggak ada masalah. Kondisi rumah cukup tenang dan kembali seperti semula. Meski begitu, aku tahu mereka semua tetap merasa khawatir. Saat ini kelurgaku seakan sedang menunggu. Menunggu saat dimana kelurga kami akan mengalami masalah besar lagi.

Ting-tong.

Aku yang sejak tadi sedang menonton televisi bersama kedua saudara yeojya-ku langsung tersentak kaget. Aku dan Kibum saling berpandangan dan kulirik Heechul eonnie yang tetap santai menatap layar televise. Tapi tatapan matanya, berubah tegang.

Kyuhyun yang membuka pintu. " Umma!" Kudengar suaranya keras. " Ahjumma ini datang lagi!" Serunya lagi dengan suara ketus.

" Kyuhyunnie.. Sopanlah." Balas umma sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur dan menuju pintu depan. Ia berhenti di depan ruang tengah sambil menatapku lembut. " Ya, Wookie.. Lebih baik kau dikamar dulu chagiya." Umma langsung berlalu dari ruang tengah.

" Kenapa umma menyuruh eonnie ke kamar?" Kudengar Kibum bertanya disebelahku.

Heechul eonnie berdiri. " Karena umma nggak mau Wookie jadi semakin kepikiran kalau melihat yeojya itu. Dan sebaiknya bukan hanya Wookie yang ke kamar. Kibummie juga. Aku tahu beberapa hari ini kalian semua pasti sedang memikirkan masalah ini, tapi biarkan umma dan appa yang bicara dengan yeojya itu. Kalian bersabarlah sebentar." Jelasnya sambil menarik majalah yang ada diatas meja.

" Tapi Heecul noona, bagaimana kalau dia benar ingin membawa Wookie noona pergi?"

Kulirik Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di ujung tangga menuju lantai dua.

" Umma menyuruhku ke kamar. Saat ini ia dan appa sedang bicara dengan yeojya itu di ruang depan." Tambah Kyuhyun lagi sambil berjalan naik perlahan. Langkah namja itu berhenti dan ia tersenyum. " Kau tahu noona, kalau memang noona harus pergi, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan menentang keputusan itu." Senyum jahil menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun dan dia langsung berlari naik menuju kamarnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Gomawo Kyu.

" Ayo ke kamar." Heechul eonnie menoleh menatapku sambil tersenyum lega.

Aku mengangguk dan berdiri. Kibum langsung merangkulku dan tertawa pelan. " Waeyo, Kibummie?"

" Kenapa nggak kepikiran ide Kyuhyun, ya? Setelah dengar ucapan Kyu rasanya aku lega. Dan kurasa Heechul eonnie juga lega. Bagaimana denganmu?" Ucapnya dengan ringan.

" Aku juga sedikit merasa lega." Jawabku pelan.

Aku langsung masuk ke kamarku.

Keluargaku memang keluarga special, ya.. Hidup kami memang bagaikan sebuah kisah yang aneh. Masalah. Kebahagiaan. Tapi justru hal itulah yang membuat kami bisa bertahan dan semakin kuat sekarang.

" Chagiya?" Appa masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Kutolehkan wajahku menatap appa yang tengah tersenyum bijaksana. Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk di kursi meja belajarku. Aku langsung duduk di tepi tempat tidurku. Tumben sekali appa yang kesini. Apa umma masih bicara dengan orang itu?

" Kau pasti mengerti tentang masalah ini, kan.." Mulai appa.

" Waeyo?" Tanyaku singkat dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Appa menunduk. " Yeojya itu bernama Lee Hyeorin. Dia nggak memiliki suami dan saat ini memimpin sebuah perusahaan kecil di pinggir Cheonan. Seperti yang kau tahu, dia ibu kandungmu yang dulu membuangmu karena masalah keuangan. Tapi sekarang hidupnya berkecukupan." Appa menarik nafas sebentar. "Apa kau tahu kalau nyonya itu ingin memintamu kembali dari keluarga kita, chagiya?"

" Aku tahu."

" Apa kau tahu kenapa dia tahu kau ada disini?" Appa mengangkat wajahnya menatapku sambil tersenyum pilu.

Perasaanku semakin kacau. Aku menggeleng lemah.

" Karena dia tahu tentang keluarga kita. Dia tahu ada sebuah keluarga yang mengadopsi beberapa anak dari panti asuhan. Hari itu, hari dimana ia membuangmu, dia tahu kalau umma-mu akan lewat tempat itu. Ia membawamu kesana. Beberapa jam sebelum umma-mu lewat, dia meninggalkanmu. Tapi ia nggak sepenuhnya meninggalkanmu. Dia menunggu sampai umma menemukanmu. Dia tahu umma nggak akan tega kalau melihatmu. Dia tahu kalau umma akan membawamu pulang. Dia nggak membuangmu, Wookie.. Dia menitipkanmu kepada kami." Jelas appa panjang.

" Dan sekarang ia ingin mengambilku lagi?" Suaraku pelan dan gemetar.

Appa mengangguk. " Dia bilang kalau kami nggak menyerahkanmu. Dia akan_"

" Aku tahu appa." Potongku. " Aku sudah tahu tentang hak asuh itu." Lanjutku pilu.

Appa mengangguk lagi. " Umma dan appa nggak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa keluarga kita. Karena itu umma-mu mengajukan sebuah syarat pada yeojya itu."

" Syarat?"

" Umma-mu akan mengizinkannya membawamu kembali dengan syarat, kau tetap memakai nama keluarga Kim. Kau tetaplah anak kami. Kami lah orang tuamu. Dan meskipun kau bertemu dengan orang tua kandungmu, kau tetap anak kami. Karena itu umma-mu ingin kau tetap menjadi bagian keluarga ini dengan nama Kim Ryeowook. Dia juga meminta semua identitas yeojya itu. Mungkin kami terdengar melepaskanmu begitu saja, tapi kami nggak akan membiarkanmu hilang dengan mudah, chagiya.." Appa tersenyum dengan mata berkaca- kaca. " Kumohon kau mengerti dan nggak menyalahkan umma dan appa."

Hatiku tercekat mendengarnya. Sebegitu berharganyakah diriku untuk mereka?

Aku langsung berlari memeluk appa. " Appa.. Aku nggak akan menyalahkan appa atas keputusan itu. Aku paham. Bagaimanapun juga keluarga ini tetap yang utama." Isakku pilu.

Appa balas memelukku. " Gomawo, chagiya.."

" Aku ingin bertemu umma.." Isakku lagi.

" Umma di kamarnya." Jawab appa. " Bersama dengan saudaramu yang lain."

Kucium pipi appa sekilas dan aku langsung berlari keluar kamarku dan menuju kamar umma. Pintunya terbuka. Aku langsung masuk kedalam. Benar, keempat saudaraku ada di dalam kamar umma. Dan umma.. Dia tengah menangis sambil dipeluk Heechul eonnie.

" U-umma.." Panggilku tertahan.

Umma menatapku kaget dan langsung berdiri. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum namun aku rasa kali ini ia gagal. Kesedihannya nggak bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Ia memejamkan matanya dan air matanya terus mengalir. Nafasku tersenggal melihat ummaku seperti itu.

" Umma!" Aku langsung berlari menghampiri umma dan memeluknya. " Umma.. Umma.. Umma.." Panggilku terus. Setidaknya.. Aku ingin terus memanggilnya seperti itu. " Umma.."

" Mian, Wookie.. Kumohon maafkan umma.. Kami nggak membuangmu, chagiya.. Kami hanya memberikanmu kepada orang yang memang memiliki hak atas dirimu sepenuhnya. Tapi kau tetap anakku. Kau tetaplah bagian dari keluarga ini.." Umma memelukku erat sambil menangis.

" A-arraseo umma." Jawabku. " Aku nggak menyalahkan umma. Aku.. Aku akan menurut.. Aku nggak mau keluarga ini kena masalah karena aku.. Jadi aku akan menurut.. Aku akan bersama yeojya itu.."

Umma melepas pelukannya dan menatapku sambil tersenyum. Ia menghapus air mataku. " Gomawo, chagiya.. Umma sangat menyayangimu."

" Nae, umma." Aku tersenyum. Meski tersenyum, kini hatiku hancur.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Seperti persetujuan umma dan appa. Besok harinya aku sudah mengemas barang- barangku. Hari ini 'umma' akan menjemputku dan membawaku pergi untuk tinggal dengannya. Demi keluargaku.. Aku mungkin bisa bertahan.

" Wookie."

Aku menoleh dan kulihat Yesung oppa berjalan kearahku. Ia memelukku perlahan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahuku.

Aku hanya balas memeluknya. Saat ini, aku ingin membiarkanku larut dalam cintanya.

" Saranghae.." Bisik oppa.

" Nado saranghae, oppa." Balasku.

Yesung oppa mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. " Meski kau berada di tempat yang jauh, aku akan tetap setia padamu. Aku hanya mencintaimu dan kau harus percaya itu."

" Aku selalu mempercayaimu, oppa.." Air mataku kembali tumpah. " Aku akan sealu mempercayai oppa. Aku teramat mencintaimu."

Yesung oppa mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku dan bibirnya dengan lembut mencium bibirku. Setidaknya, aku ingin merasakan kehangatan ini sebelum aku pergi dari rumah ini. Yesung oppa menyusupkan tangannya kebalik rambutku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Ia melumat bibirku dan aku hanya membalasnya sebisaku.

Perlahan Yesung oppa mendorong tubuhku mundur dan menjatuhkan tubuh kami ke atas tempat tidurku. Ia terus melumat bibirku dan menyusupkan lidahnya menjelajahi bagian dalam mulutku.

Aku mendesah pelan saat namja itu nggak sengaja menggigit lidahku.

Oppa.. Aku sangat mencintaimu… Amat sangat mencintaimu..

" Ehem." Suara Heechul eonnie membuatku kaget.

Yesung oppa langsung bangun dan menoleh kearah pintu. Kakak perempuanku itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatap kami penuh tanda tanya. " Noona.. Kau mengganggu aja, sih. Aku sedang asyik juga."

" Dasar kepala besar! Kalau memang mau seperti itu lakukan jauh- jauh hari. Sekarang udah telat. Lee Hyeorin sudah menunggu Wookie dibawah. Kalian cepat turun!" Ucapnya ketus sambil tersenyum menggoda. " Ternyata Wookie agresif juga. Aku baru tahu."

Wajahku langsung memanas mendengar ucapan Heechul eonnie. Yesung oppa tertawa geli dan langsung menarikku berdiri. Tangannya menyapu bagian bibirku. " Merah sekali, mianhae, chagiya.." Ia mencium keningku dan mengambil koper besar yang akan kubawa. Ia menggandeng tanganku dan kami berjalan keluar dari kamarku.

Kamar yang akan kutinggalkan..

'Umma' sudah berdiri di depan rumah bersama umma dan appa juga Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

" Aku nggak mau Wookie noona pergi!" Kyuhyun masih bersikeras.

" Kyu.. Diamlah.." Ucap appa menenangkan magnae yang matanya sudah berkaca- kaca itu.

" Tapi aku nggak mau keluarga kita berkurang! Aku nggak mau Wookie noona pergi!" Ulangnya dan kali ini namja itu menangis. Kyuhyun menangis..?

" Kyuhyun.. Dewasalah.." Heechul eonnie memeluk Kyuhyun.

Berani bertaruh inilah pertama kalinya Heechul eonnie bersikap lembut pada si pembuat masalah itu. Air mataku nggak bisa kutahan lagi. Aku menangis lagi sambil menutup wajahku. Kurasakan Yesung oppe menyibakkan rambutku lembut.

" Temui dia.." Bisiknya.

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati 'umma' dan umma.

'Umma' menatapku sambil tersenyum penuh haru. Ia memelukku. " Wookie.. Gomawo, chagiya.."

Aku nggak balas memeluknya. Aku melepas tangan yeojya itu dan berpaling menatap umma. Kupeluk umma erat. Dan dia menangis memelukku. " Umma jaga diri, yaa.. Aku pasti akan kesini lagi. Aku janji. Saranghae umma."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan kali ini memeluk appa. " Appa.. Saranghae."

" Nado, chagiya." Balas appa.

Aku memeluk keempat saudaraku bergantian. Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah menangis. Namun Heechul eonnie dan Yesung oppa masih bersikap tenang dan dewasa. Keduanya tersenyum dan itu membuat perasaanku lebih baik.

Setelah perpisahan singkat itu 'umma' mengambil alih koperku dan membawakannya. Namun aku langusng merebutnya. Kami nggak bicara selama perjalanan menuju halte bus. Rencananya kami akan naik kereta menuju Cheonan. Di Cheonan sudah ada mobil yang akan menjemput kami berdua.

Kami sama- sama hening di halte bus.

" Umma senang." 'Umma' memecah keheningan. Ia menggenggam tanganku. " Sudahlah Wookie.. Jangan menangis lagi.. Kita akan hidup bahagia di Cheonan. Kau dan umma. Jadi sekarang kau berhentilah menangis."

Aku menghapus air mataku. " Nae." Jawabku singkat.

" Chagiya.. Panggillah aku umma.. Aku ini umma-mu.."

Kau tahu.. Aku nggak bisa memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan umma secara langsung selain ke umma-ku. Kim Jungsoo. Karena dia ummaku. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku jadi egois seperti ini. Aku.. Aku nggak ingin berpisah dengan mereka.

" Wookie.. Panggillah aku umma.." Pintanya dengan nada memelas.

" Dengan satu syarat." Ucapku akhirnya.

" Syarat apa, chagiya?"

" Aku akan memanggilmu umma dan menganggapmu sebagai umma asal kau mengizinkanku tetap tinggal di rumah itu." Kutatap dia dengan serius. Dan ia menatapku nggak percaya dengan ucapanku. " Izinkan aku tetap disini."

" Ta-tapi.."

" Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku lebih memilih keluarga Kim. Empat belas tahun aku hidup di keluarga itu dan itu membuatku menganggap umma dan appa sebagai orang tuaku sendiri. Aku terlalu menyayangi mereka dan kau tahu.. Merekalah kebahagiaanku.. Aku nggak akan bahagia tanpa mereka semua."

" Tapi aku umma kandungmu.. Apa kau masih membenciku?"

" Aku memang membencimu. Kau membuangku. Tapi aku sadar, sebenci apapun aku padamu, kau tetap orang yang melahirkanku. Aku nggak punya hak untuk terus membencimu. Tapi sekarang keadaannya lain. Aku bukanlah Wookie anakmu empat belas tahun yang lalu. Aku adalah Wookie anak dari Kim Jungsoo dan Kim Youngwoon. Aku bukanlah anak kecil yang mudah menurut dan mudah beradaptasi. Aku hanya seorang anak yang ingin tetap bersama dengan keluarganya. Hanya itu.." Jawabku jelas.

'Umma' menutup wajahnya dan menangis pilu.

" Mianhae.. Aku.. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya sebelum terlambat." Aku menunduk. " Aku tahu aku egois dan hanya memikirkan kebahagiaanku sendiri. Tapi kalau kau mau aku bahagia, maka disinilah tempatku. Di rumah sederhana itulah kebahagiaannku."

" A-aku.." 'Umma' terisak pilu. " Akulah yang egois sebenarnya. Aku sudah menelantarkanmu begitu saja dan sekarang aku mengambilmu dari mereka. Bukan hanya kau yang aku lukai, aku juga melukai keluarga itu. Akulah yang egois. Aku takut terus sendirian dan itu membuatku ingin mengambilmu kembali. Aku yang kekanak- kanakkan.." Isaknya pilu.

Air mataku kembali menetes dan kuputuskan untuk memeluknya. " U-umma.." Panggilku pelan. " Aku tetap anakmu. Tapi..

" Arraseo." 'Umma' melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapku sambil tersenyum. " Pulanglah.. Kalau memang disanalah kebahagiaanmu, aku nggak akan menghalangimu."

" Benar?" Tanyaku nggak percaya.

'Umma' mengangguk. " Tapi berjanjilah kau akan mengirim kabar padaku dan suatu saat nanti kau akan datang kerumahku, Wookie."

" A-aku janji!" Seruku senang. Kupeluk 'umma' erat. " Gomawo umma.. Gomawo.."

Ia mengangguk.

Aku langsung berdiri. " Aku berjanji aku nggak akan lupa mengirimi umma kabar setiap hari. Kalau kau kesepian, datanglah kerumah keluarga Kim. Aku yakin umma dan appa pasti akan menyambut umma dengan baik. Aku juga."

" Sekarang pulanglah.." Umma berdiri dan mencium keningku. " Sampai jumpa, Kim Ryeowook."

" Saranghae umma." Balasku dan aku langsung berlari menarik koperku menuju rumah. Ya, menuju rumah keluarga Kim yang selama ini aku tinggali. Menuju keluargaku yang baru beberapa saat aku tinggalkan.

Kubuka pintu rumah itu cepat. " Umma! Appa! Yesung oppa! Heechul eonnie! Kibummie! Kyu! Aku pulang!" Seruku lantang dengan perasaan bahagia.

Suara derap kaki langsung menuju kearahku. Mereka semua muncul dihadapanku dengan tatapan nggak percaya.

" Eonnie? Kenapa kembali?" Tanya Kibum kaget.

" Umma.. Mengizinkanku tetap tinggal disini.." Jawabku. " Jadi kalau diizinkan.. Aku.."

" Chagiya!" Umma langsung memelukku. " Kau boleh tetap tinggal disini. Ini rumahmu, chagiya.." Umma menangis terharu.

Kurasakan appa memeluk tubuhku dan umma. " Kita tetap menjadi sebuah keluarga. Wookie anak perempuan kita kembali. Keluarga Kim tetap lengkap." Ucap appa menahan perasaannya yang terharu juga.

Aku mengangguk. " Karena itu.. Aku bilang aku pulang.." Aku tersenyum menatap appa dan umma lalu menatap keempat saudaraku bergantian. Yesung oppa menatapku sambil tersenyum lembut dan penuh kelegaan.

Umma melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menengok sekilas ke appa dan yang lainnya. Lalu yang lainnya mengangguk bersamaan.

" Selamat datang." Ucap seluruh anggota keluargaku bersamaan. Setelahnya Kyuhyun dan Kibum langsung memelukku bersamaan dan kembali menangis bahagia.

Aku akan tetap berada dirumah ini.

Ya, karena hanya inilah tempatku. Tempat kebahagiaanku.

.

~Second Story is Ending~

.

* * *

.

Oke… mian klo cerita yg ini agak membosankan dan banyak typos, coz di story Appa & Umma ternyata banyak typos dan ada satu kalimat yg ilang (waktu youngwon pertama kali nelepon Jungsoo).. -_-

Aq yakin dari awal mulai jlan critanya udah ktebak, kan? Hhehe.. maaf klo emng nggak bagus. Beberapa hari ini aku lagi sulit dpet wktu tenang buat ngetik dan juga kondisi tubuh yang ngg jelas. Dan maaf klo updetnya agak lama dari biasanya. Pokoknya sejuta maaf buat readers yang terhormat. Nanti akan aku usahakan lebih cepet lagi.

Dan maaf buat Wookie eonie yg dari series satu sampe series dua selalu aku bikin menderita. Hehe.. Jangan marah sma author! (wookie :: gue ngg marah sama author, w marah sama kim taena!) (author :: sama aja euy.. -_-')

Balasan Review.. Cekidot!

**KimZie Aizawa** :: Pe-pendek! *shocked* O_o

**Kyuminbee** :: Ne, yg pnting mw ninggalin review aq udah seneng, boo.. hhaha. Umma kmu galak? Appa aq jga galak ih.. hhehe (ngga nanya)

**WhiteCat Shii** :: Yah, itulah alesan knapa jungsoo tegar. Krena appanya galak bnget kya setan *ditabok jungsoo and appa* mkasih fave-nya.. :D

**Unkyuminmin** :: *ngasih tisu* di story ini jngan nangis lagi, yaa.. hhehe

**Jongwoonieswife-sj** :: gwaenchana unnie.. disini yewooknya lmayan ada, kan? Romantic ngg? Klo msih mw yewook tunggu jja di bagian yesung.

**Rui Arisawa** :: aku hebat kan bisa ngintip masa lalu umma-appa.. pake mesin waktu tuh! wkwk *ditendang*

**Cloudyue291 **:: makasih, yue-chan.. nah, disini yewooknya ada kan? Masih belum puas? Tunggu di bagian yesung.

**Mentari Lacamara** :: makanya sering mampir.. hhaha.. ne, skarang lagi dlam misi series dua.. smoga senang membacanya.. :D

**Maki Kisaragi** :: Maki-chan! Aq ngg mau jempol orang se-Rt. Mw'a se suju.. hhaha

**Chacha Heenim** :: duuh.. mian krena lanjutannya lama, yaa..

**ELFishyShfly** :: Selanjutnya wookie, niih! Hhehe

**YuyaLoveSungmin** :: Disini wookie.. :D

**Han Hye Wook** :: Jangan nangis.. huwee… hhehe.. *ngasih tisu* tuh persiapan buat klo kmu nangis.. :D

**Sullie Otter **:: Mian, unnie.. Bukan hanchul.. hhehe

**Cajungsoo :**: Setuju, unnie.. ini keluarga cemara tapi formatnya ngg miskin.. *ditabok*

**Hyun Hyo** :: good review! ^^

**Kyuminnielover** :: untuk pair slanjutnya aq sih ngg nentuin dari mana-mananya.. suka-suka ajja.. hhaha

**Cheo Seo Ryun** :: Hah? Koq bagus? Ngg tau deh.. hhehe

**Sapphire Pearls** :: Hmm.. Ini yewook? ^^

**Akai Vieh Kawaii** :: Bukan gra2 kmu.. emng lagi mandek ajj ngg bsa sering2 nulis.. hhehe.. mkasih krena kmu udah buat album kim family series, vieh..

**Via2Myrene **:: gomawo, via.. ^^

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie** :: gomawo fave-nya. :D

**Min Hyorin** :: Mreka udah tua tapi awet muda! Wkwkw *ditendang kangteuk*

**K.R.Y** :: Ini yewook?

**Lanlopumin** :: Mengharukan…. Hhehe.. daripda pke cast lain mending narik yang udah ada.

**Kuchiki Hirata** :: KyuMin pasti ada.. tunggu jja yaa..

**Illumi4elfishy** :: Hae mulu dah.. ckck.. lain kali klo mau review lyat aq udah nutup akun ato belum, illumi.. -_-

**Mellchaaa** :: Emang enak nggak sah suaranya. *ditendang mellchaaa*.. oke! Ini updetannya!

**Keyra** :: Makasih klo ini bisa nyentuh hati kmu.. ntar aq sentuh-sentuh biar luluh.. (hah?)

**Pipit-SungminniElfishy** :: KDRT? Omona.. hhaha..

**Kim TaenNa** :: ZzZzzz..

**Ichigo** :: *ngasih tissu* Jangan nangis… hhehe

**Ira Cloudsomnia** :: Heyo.. Yesung itu kisah cintanya sma aq.. hhehe

**Firah** :: Iya appa-umma.. lain kali klo mau kissu di kamar dong! Malu ama tetangga. *kena tabok kangteuk lagi*

**Ayako Minatsuki** :: Gomawo.. KyuMin masih menyusul.. hhehe

**Leehyunji1603** :: Gomawo. :D

**eriKYU** :: Kangin jngan galak2 dong.. manis ya kya aq.. hhaha

.

Huuhh.. selesai buat review blasan.. maaf klo ada salah nulis nama dan review balesannya pendek-pendek. Juga buat para SILENT READER yang terhormat. Gomawo.. ^0^

Next story ada yang mw request antara KyuMin dan SiBum?

Oke, yang udah baca.. REVIEW!

Saranghae…


End file.
